Whipped
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy and Evan enjoy a trip to a cabin for one of their anniversaries. NC-17 M/M SLASH


**Title:** Whipped  
**Author:** dreamscarred  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** Sex, Rimming, Whipped Cream  
**Pairings: **Randy Orton X Evan Bourne  
**Summary:** Randy and Evan enjoy a trip to a cabin for one of their anniversaries.  
**Beta:** None all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I wish I did, all I do is play in a sandbox.

Evan slung the towel had been using to dry his hard at the hamper he did not care if it hit its mark or not. It was a Wednesday which meant a certain Viper should be home with him but thanks to the movie he shot he had to jet set off to L.A. after Raw this week.

Normally this wouldn't bother Evan but Monday had been anniversary and they had both agree since Evan was off work just to push celebrating it off to tonight. But thanks to Vince those plans where now off. Evan had already called the restaurant he had been dying to eat at to cancel their reservation that they needed to make two months in advance to get a table.

Randy wasn't even going to be available to talk on the phone tonight or video chat which depressed Evan more because he was willing to sit up to an ungodly hour just for a little one on one with Randy even if it wasn't in the flesh.

Padding out into the bedroom in a pair of sweats Evan could feel something was off. In the corner of the eye he saw the phone blinking indicating a new message. "Must have rang while I was in the shower," Evan muttering wanting to crawl up in bed and sulk the night away. Pressing play Randy's calm velvety voice filled the room.

"Puppy, stop sulking. I know you cancelled that reservation we had but I know how much you wanted to eat their so I undid it. I know your sulking, sitting on the bed probably fresh out of the shower," the voice from the speaker mused. Evan glared at how Randy seemed to know his habits so well it was like he was home.

"Get dress and go to the restaurant. Trust me you will be glad you did," Randy dropped low sending shivers up Evan's spine. "Oh one last thing your present is under my pillow, I'll be upset if you don't use it tonight, bye Evan love you," and that was the end of the message.

Rolling his eyes the young man got off the bed and got dressed pulling on the outfit he had originally planned on wowing Randy with whereas it might be one of the few opportunities he got to where it. Evan spritzed himself with a bit cologne that he knew Randy liked and checked himself in the mirror. He looked neat and tidy in the suit that cost almost has much as one of Randy's watches.

Evan had never own anything tailored like this suit was and Randy had definitely never seen him in one. It was a deep navy color with medium blue pin stripping on the jacket and the inner vest was navy also to match. Evan felt like someone who belonged to be on Randy's arm for a change. It was common for him doubt his relationship with Randy even though Randy did everything possible to show he wanted to be with the high flier.

Turning to move over to the bed to see what this gift was that must have been meant to be given after a round of sex Evan paused to look at the picture at of him and Randy at Randy's family cottage this summer. It had been a very enjoyable even weekend for them Randy's family had been there and they were so accepting of their relationship. They even had Alanna with them and there was no hassle from the ex for having her longer than normal. Setting the photo frame back on Randy's night table he reached under the pillow and felt around wrapping his hand around something metal.

Pulling his hand out from under the pillow he looked at what he was holding it was a car key. "He got me, fuck," Evan swore covering his mouth. Randy had been teasing that he bought Evan something that Randy himself already owned. Evan was expecting a watch but this was a hell of a lot more than a watch, this was a key to a Bentley.

Randy had known Evan enjoy driving his Bentley but not any other vehicle that the Viper owned. Evan didn't have his own car usually just taking Randy's car when the older man was away, or letting the Viper drive when he was home.

Evan looked at the key as a symbol of love, and trust. Evan felt like crying but he knew he had to get to the restaurant by eight. Taking the key already remembering Randy's words to use it tonight he headed down to the garage to see his new baby.

Evan was in love with it. A pearl white car the one he had wanted Randy to get however Randy opted for a black one. Evan thought for a moment how his attire went well with his car before running his hand up the hood like he would Randy's body. Finally getting into the car he saw a note attached to the GPS. It read "Use me and only me to get to your destination."

Evan had put two and two together and knew Randy was back in town how else would this car appear in the garage. Pressing the on button he studied where the GPS was to take him and it was not to the restaurant, it was somewhere he had been before, a happy somewhere. Backing out of the garage Evan started on his way.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling the car on to a dirt road Evan cursed at Randy for giving him a new white car only to have him take it down an off beaten road where it could get scratched and would get dirt. Turning into a driveway Evan smiled as he parked behind Randy's black hummer.

Evan got out of his new car and his smile got larger as he looked at Randy's parent's cottage. Knowing Randy planned this, and remembering the few private moments they had shared last time they were here made Evan anxious to see what Randy had up his sleeves.

The screen door screed as Evan entered the cabin to see Randy standing there with a naughty smile and a dozen rose. "Been waiting Puppy."

"Bastard," Evan replied with no malice in his voice striding over to Randy and giving him a passionate kiss. Randy wrapped his arms around the smaller man pulling him in close, as his tongue slid into Evan's mouth. It was a welcome kiss for Evan one he had been long for it, for days when they pulled apart he wanted just to dive back up and have another but a timer going off prevented him.

"I made you dinner. It's nothing fancy and I hope it tastes good," Randy walked over to the small cottage oven.

"Oh dear," Evan worried about what was in the oven as Randy was not the best cook to say the least.

"Don't fret. Mom gave me this recipe said there was no way I can mess this up," Randy pulled a glass pan out from the oven. "See looks fine," he looked down at it smiling proud before starting to plate their meal. "Have a seat I'll serve you."

Evan took his flowers and placed them in a vase he saw that Randy had ready on the table. Sitting he observed how Randy's chair was right next to his so they could share food with each other or maybe have a few "accidental" caresses instead of being on the opposite side of the table.

Gazing down at his plate Evan was pleasantly surprised to see his food looked completely edible. Randy watched and waited for Evan to take the first bite so he could see if his cooking attempt had been successful. Evan let the chicken dish sit on his tongue so he could take in the flavours. "It's good."

"Really I didn't fuck it up?" Randy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah taste yours," Evan motioned with his fork. Randy took a bite of his and nodded in a agreement, his mother had been right he couldn't mess up the dish.

They chatted about Randy's trip and what Evan had done as home while they ate. Twice they fed one another like Evan had thought and hoped for, and also occasionally played footsies. Once they were finished Randy kissed Evan on the cheek and cleared the table for both of them placing the dishes in the sink.

"Before you ask there is dessert but the question is where do you want it out here, or in the bedroom?" Randy opened the old fashion fridge in the large open kitchen/living room area.

"Bedroom," Evan licked his lips, Randy's question sparked the high fliers imagination has to what could be done with the dessert and how everything was about to get very steamy. "I'll be in there waiting," Evan pushed away from the table and went to their room in the cottage which was up a ladder into the loft.

The loft had a low ceiling and had two mattresses. A small single one which was Alanna's, and a queen sized on that was his and Randy's. Evan had thought about just going into Randy's parent's room where they had more ceiling clearance but he thought this was far more romantic, tight space meant they needed to be closer together.

"Evan can you grab this from me," Randy called from beneath him. The smaller man crawled over to the ledge and Randy passed him a spray can of whipped cream followed by a bowl of fruit, berries drizzled in chocolate. "Thanks," Randy grunted as he squeezed in there narrow bedroom.

"This cream isn't for the berries is it?" Evan sat on the mattress waving the can.

"Just another present for you if you want it?" Randy popped the top button of the wine red shirt he was wearing.

"Oh yeah I want it," Evan ate a piece of fruit seductively while Randy undid his shirt and lie down on the mattress leave his shirt on, just open. Evan smiled staring at the perfectly bronze chest as he shook the can.

Evan started but squirting two dollops of cream on Randy's copper nipples, the Viper shivered and arched a bit from the cold cream. Evan giggled at the older man's reaction before bending down to lap the whipped cream. He sucked on the nipple until it was a stiff peak, removing all the cream from it. Lifting up slightly Evan blew cold air on it causing Randy to moan out.

To the second tempting bud Evan dipped a strawberry in before taking a bite of it then offered the rest to Randy who happily accepted it. The tattooed man not only took the berry but Evan's fingers too licking all the small traces of berry juice off them.

Evan pulled the can down beside them as he need his hand to undo Randy's pants. Randy released Evan's hand so he could shift allowing his pants to fall just off his hips revealing his black briefs. This caused the cold can to roll and hit Randy's side making him hiss. Evan quickly grabbed the can and looked at Randy with a mischievous grin.

"Puppy?"

"Shhh," Evan put his finger up to his lips. The high flier shimmied down Randy's body till his was seated on the thick muscular cloth covered thighs. Evan gripped the top of Randy's briefs and pulled them down until all the pelvic skin was exposed but not Randy's cock. Placing the nozzle at the bottom of Randy's navel Evan streamed a strip of cream straight down stopping just before he hit the briefs.

Evan positioned his lips right over Randy's navel and looked up at the older man with his lust filled chocolate eyes. Licking down the trail of cream the smaller man could feel Randy's body vibrate with sexual pleasure with each cleansing tongue swipe.

Once Evan had enough of licking the smooth flesh he glided his hands up the Viper's sides then back down hooking Randy's briefs. The older man raised his hips so Evan could pulled those and his pants off. Randy breathed a sigh of contentment as his cock bounced free bobbing in the air.

Tossing Randy's pants aside Evan grabbed the can of whipped cream and gave it a shake. "I know what you're planning Puppy. Just leave a little cream for me ok," Randy smiled lazily propping up on his elbows so he could see Evan in action.

"Ok," Evan replied a though of the tattooed man might do to him forming in his head. Placing the nozzle at the tip of Randy's shaft the high flier sprayed the cream down the column and put a little on the dusty sac below it.

Evan opened his mouth and devoured the head of Randy's shaft sucking the cream off of it. "Careful, I don't wanna cum and your foreplay has me really turned on Evan, my Puppy," Randy gasped as Evan went the full way down his cock a little of the cream getting on his nose.

Ignoring his nose Evan focused on pleasuring his lover letting the flat of his tongue run up the underbelly as he lapped up the whipped cream. Sucking again on the tip Evan made sure most of the sticky whipped cream was gone or melted before latching on to one of Randy's balls.

"Mmmm Evan so good, but careful," Randy flopped back and rolled his hips pushing his cock in the air and his sac more into Evan's mouth. Evan squirted a little cream on his index finger while he mouth Randy's other ball. Taking the finger he circled once then pushed it in. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Randy arched up and quickly grabbed the base of his cock squeezing hard denying himself release. The Viper's feet pushed Evan out and off him so he could start to calm down.

"Too good?" Evan mused.

"Fucking amazing, shit if it wasn't for what I'm about to do I would have shot it all out," Randy panted letting go of his cock.

"Love watching you shoot onto yourself you know," Evan crawled up Randy's body so they were face to face.

"Oh yea, I love seeing you lose it when I'm buried deep inside," Randy's large hand reached up to cup Evan's face.

"Guess that's what happens next. Me on my back, you deep inside," Evan giggled as Randy flipped them.

"Oh yes with a little play first," Randy picked up the can that was still slightly chilled and pressed it to Evan's nipple making him hiss. "Can you put your feet up on that beam?" the older man pointed at a beam that was only a few inches above him.

"Yeah I can," Evan waited while Randy slithered off him so he could prop his feet up on the beam leaving his ass well exposed.

"Perfect," Randy licked his lips and started shaking the can of whipped cream. "My turn for a treat," he pressed the sprayer of the can against the pink pucker entrance and let two big squirts of cream go in until it leaked out.

"It's cold," Evan wiggled his ass as temptingly as he could as he giggled. Randy just smirked and lapped some of the cream away from the quivering hole. Pressing his face in closed he delved his tongue straight in to smear the cream around inside helping it melt to get Evan slick and wet for what was to come next.

Evan squirmed as Randy's tried using his tongue to hit the spot but was just missing it by a hair but Evan was stimulated by it none the less. The high flier was thrilled by everything that had happen tonight. The message, the car, the surprise trip to the cottage, the homemade meal and now this sinfully delicious sex they were engaging in.

Randy pulled his back wiping the cream that had gotten onto his face away with his hand and stroking it on to his cock. "Ready for me?" Randy leaned down over the smaller man planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Always," Evan closed his eyes and let his body relax as he felt the tip of Randy's cock swipe up and down over his entrance. Pushing in Randy frowned as he saw Evan's face scrunch a little in pain obviously the whipped cream did not work as well as planned at lube. Slowing Randy made sure to give his lover plenty of time to adjust. "I'm ok, go in further."

"You face says otherwise," Randy pepper kisses up Evan's jawline.

"Just do it you know I won't break," Evan growled.

"Not about testing your breaking point tonight Puppy," the tattooed man eased the rest of the way in and did not see any additional pain on his beloved high flier's face. Randy locked lips with Evan using the kiss to distract Evan from the small fading pain he was feeling and to keep himself from moving his hips.

As their tongues slid together in a familiar routine Randy tested the waters and pulled his hips back and then pushing forward. Evan made the tiniest of gasps breaking the kiss. "It's good, go on," Evan smiled showing the older man he was relaxed and ready.

It took only moments for Randy to settle in to their normal rhythm his thrusts easily making his shaft hit Evan's sweet spot. With each buck of the hips Evan's mews and begs of touch me Randy grew, it was getting harder for Randy to resist after all of Evan's prior foreplay had stripped him of his usual stamina.

Randy grabbed Evan's cock and jacked it closely in time with his thrusts but not perfectly. Evan need that hand around him to make his toes curl and the white hot to course through his body until he was shooting up onto his chest with white streams.

Randy swore out loud as Evan's body clamped down around him bring on his orgasm. Randy pounded forcefully as he flood Evan with cum. The white mixture of semen and whip cream dripping out on to both there thighs cause there to be a wet smack when Randy's hips connected for the final time.

Evan let his legs come off the beam resting on the mattress while Randy slumped on top of him. "Want some more whipped cream?" Randy reached between them scooping up his cum mixture offering to Evan who greedily licked it off.

"Perfect night."

"Almost," Randy took another kiss from Evan's mouth tasting himself in the kiss. "Now it's perfect."


End file.
